jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jean's Bizarre Adventure Time Theory
This article contains an explanation for some of time-related abilities in Jean's Bizarre Adventure, and possibly in JoJo in general. Synopsis The core of the theory are two things - there are two types of time, one is Biological Time (affecting everything that lives and anything other, may different in diferrent conditions), the one we know and love, which makes us get older and is NOT affected by Stands, excluding Made In Heaven, because it doen't affect stricte time, but gravity of the universe, and THIS is what accelerates Biological Time. Same situation with C-Moon, but it accelerates Biological Time of living things and small items, which is quite opposite of MiH ability. The other type of time is General Time, ''the one huge time for all conditions and multiverses, affecting it will affect every other Biological Time. ''This is the time used by Stands in JoJo. This is the second part of theory's core - it is divided in ''Time Frames, ''which are the most basic parts of time. One Time Frame is one general "now" for everything and everyone. This works just like frames in regular animations. One frame is one, non-motioned moment in the movie, just like one Frame is one, unmoved moment in the time. Manipulating one Time Frame of General Time will manipulate Time Frame of Biological Time equally. The numbers of Frames in one, for example, second, is unknown, but definitely huge. Theory in practice The theory can be applied to all the time-related Stands in JoJo (excluding Made In Heaven because of already told reasons). Here's a table: *The World/Star Platinum: The World/THE WORLD - Locks the user in a current Time Frame for a few seconds of his Biological Time. *Killer Queen Bites The Dust - After explosion, the Third Bomb's trigger is taken back through a number of Time Frames equivalent to one hour of the current Biological Time. *King Crimson - On user's demand, a number of Time Frames equivalent to up to 10 seconds of current Biological Time can be destroyed. Then, for those ten seconds, Diavolo stays in No-Time space, unable to interact with it, but unlike others, he can move around it an be conscious. Others will just be placed in a situation Fate told them to be at that moment. *King Crimson Epitaph - Foresees Time Frames in a distance of 10 seconds of the Biological Time *Mandom - Stand rewinds the user back to the Time Frame where he was 6 second earlier of his Biological Time. Stands in Jean's Bizarre Adventure As the theory exists for the sake of Jean's Bizarre Adventure, there are of course Stands basing on it. *Raspberries - Stand stretches Time Frames the same amount of times the user wants time to slow down. If he wants time around him to flow ten times slower, Stand makes every Time Frame to last ten times longer. *Caravan Palace - Gives the user a view into the Timeline (line of all Time Frames. There's one fated Timeline for every universe) and ability to appear in any chosen Time Frame from the beginning to the end. *Caravan Palace Requiem - Extends previous ability to also travel anywhere other than Time Frames on the Timeline, that is to different locations, like London (space-time travel) and the No-Time Space. *Je M'amuse Act 3 - With wave blades, granted by the Stand, user is capable of cutting and moving anything, that includes Time Frames. With that, user is capable of destroying time by destroying chosen amounts of Time Frames, travel in time by cutting a tunnel in Time Frames, creating time loops by cutting out a certain amount of Time Frames and moving them somewhere to beginning over and over, as they finish, and finally cutting out holes to the No-Time Space. No-Time Space No-Time Space is a space between Time Frames, where any kind of time basically doesn't exist, but reality does, and it's unaffected by the time. That means, the space acts pretty much like stopped time, but there's no life there and it never ends (as time isn't there, you cannot wait to the point where next Time Frame starts, because waiting for something there has no point). Of course you can get older and die inside No-Time Space, since your inner Biological Time still flows, but that is really all. If somehow you manage to get out back to the Time Frames, your inner Biological Time and Biological Time of your world will synchronize, so you'll get back to your destined age and look, but the knowledge and memories you got from there don't disappear. Too long, didn't read Our world is a one huge animation creation program, and time-related Stands are basically manipulating frames of our animation. I hope I made everything clear. Category:LoneWandererFrom Category:Gilu13 Category:Jean's Bizarre Adventure